The Untold Story
by Batmarcus
Summary: What happened to Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott during and after the battle of Hogwarts? This is my take on it. Written for SkyeElf's challenge. I hope you all enjoy it.


**A/N: Hey so this is my submission for SkyeElf's challenge. My story will change the cannon a little, but not by much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. **

**Pairings: Pansy/Theo, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione **

**Prompt: What happend to Pansy and Theo after the Battle of Hogwarts. **

**Beta: Normally SkyeElf is my beta so I just read through this a lot and there's still likely mistakes I missed let me know. Flames about it shall be ignored.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Untold Story<strong>

The final battle of the Second Wizard War was ultimately won by The boy who lived. Yet strangely he had been told that at the head of the reinforcements had been Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. Which was why Harry was seeking them out now that the battle was over and peace had settled on the castle.

He found them at one of the four long tables in the Great Hall. Pansy had her head resting peacefully on Theo's chest, but they were both wide awake and saw him approach.

"Potter." Pansy said evenly.

"Parkinson." Harry said in the same tone of voice.

Harry sat down beside them and thought very carefully before he spoke.

"Why, did you do it? Why did you come back?"

"Well that's quiet a story if you've got the time for it." Theodore said.

"With, this war over Nott I've got all the time in world." Harry said motioning for Nott to begin.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

As the Slytherin's were being escorted out of the castle by Filch Pansy stopped in the passage and grabbed onto Theodore arm. They had begun dating early on in the year. Draco had changed to drastically for even Pansy's taste.

"What's the matter Pansy?" Theo said looking at her concerned.

"I...I feel bad for trying to get Potter handed over, I mean he's trying to save us all isn't he?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, but Pansy what about the Dark Lord?" Theo questioned.

"Theo look around, he's been in charge for almost a year now and are our lives any better? We're miserable in a place that used to make us happy. We're made to torture first years or be tortured ourselves. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually preferred when Dumbledore was in charge here." Pansy said in a rush.

"Alright, I see your point, but what can we do we're just two people Pansy."

"We can rally the Slytherin's we can make a stand for Hogwarts."

"Okay, but you know most of them won't join us we can try though." he said.

So they did. The duo spent the next few hours talking to not only Slytherin's, but lots of citizen's in Hogsmead. Some like Millicent Bulstrode thought they were barking. However they managed to convince a few other Slytherin's such as Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and Blaise Zibini to join them. In the time it took to gather people the bangs and screams had started and halted.

In the end they had about thirty people who were willing to fallow them back into the Hogwarts grounds and find out what the situation was after Voldemort's mass message to Harry Potter.

"This is not many we won't even make a dent with this many." Pansy said feeling disappointed in the people of Hogsmead and her own house. She had always had confidence in Slytherin she thought that deep down they like her had the guts to fight for what they wanted and what was right. Apparently she had been wrong.

"Pansy calm down some is better than none." Theo said comfortingly

"Listen I want to help, but you know as well as I do that we need more people for this to make any sort of difference" Pansy said in a voice that clearly said she was thinking about giving up.

"Maybe we can help." said a voice from the back of the group her group. They all shifted aside and her jaw dropped. Standing at the head of a group that was no less than about one hundred people was someone who could only be a Weasley judging by the red hair.

"Charlie Weasley." He said offering his hand to them both. They shook it which was the last thing either of them ever thought they would do.

"So are, we going in?" he asked.

"Where, did all these people come form?" Pansy asked surprised by the amount of people there were.

"These are the friends and family of the people who are already fighting." Charlie said.

She did not recognize many faces although Victor Krum was easily the most recognizable face. Then there was a man and women who could only be Fleur Delacors parents. Then Xenophilious Lovegood who looked as if he had been tortured some point in the not so distant past.

"I suppose so." she said as they all made their way towards the Hogwarts grounds feeling more confident then she had at any other point in that day.

As they stood on the edge of the grounds watching as Voldemort paced back forth in front of his Death Eaters and the defenders of Hogwarts.

"If you want to turn back now would be the time." Theo said looking at her with concern.

Pansy smiled and kissed Theo until they had to come up for air. "If I did not want to do this I would have turned around already." she said with conviction.

Then Voldemort lite someone that they later found out was Neville Longbottom ablaze. Pansy took this as the best possible time to attack and screamed:

"Charge."

She took off and the band of people went with her.

* * *

><p>"We all know what happened after that don't we?" Theo asked as he finished their story, and leaned against the table still supporting Pansy who was mostly asleep at this point.<p>

Harry looked at the both of them then extended his hand. They stared at him in wonder for a second then shook it.

"I want to thank you both, Charlie too. Without all of you and the reinforcements you brought, I don't think we would have won even if I killed Voldemort. Listen we may never be friends, but if you two ever wanted to drop by and visit the doors always open for you." Harry said looking each of them in the eye.

"You know, Potter we just might have to take you up on that offer." Pansy said. He nodded and walked away back towards the Weasleys.

* * *

><p>Pansy and Theo did eventually take Harry up on his offer. What started out as a few visits from time to time grew into a great friendship. Ron took some convincing, but eventually he came around and excepted them as well.<p>

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Theo, and Pansy all returned to the newly rebuilt Hogwarts for their final year. Upon their graduation the group plus Ginny, went on a one year Harry and Theo funded trip around the world.

Upon their return Harry, Ron, and Theo joined the Auror force and very quickly rose up through the ranks. Pansy and Hermione went on to become high ranking members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ginny went of to play professional Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies.

In 2004 at age 24 Harry proposed to Ginny who gleefully excepted. Later that year Ron would propose to Hermione. Both couples were married in early December. Harry and Ginny went on to have three children James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna.

Ron and Hermione went on to have two children Rose and Hugo.

In 2005 at age 25 Theodore proposed to Pansy who tearfully excepted. The two were wed on Christmas eve of that year. They had two children Thomas and Elizabeth.

In 2007 Theo, Harry, and Ron made history by becoming not only the youngest, but the first ever triple heads of the Auror Office. This feat would never again be achieved. All the members of their little group became featured on chocolate frog cards for their achievements in their respective feilds.

Pansy looked back on all this as she watched the Hogwarts express depart carry Albus, Rose, and Thomas off to their first year. She often looked at her life and was amazed by how different it had turned out than she had expected.

If someone had told her in her first year that one day she would be standing beside the Weasleys, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger as best friends she would have called them insane. She had envisioned her future with Draco, yet here she stood happily married to Theodore Nott with a little girl holding on to her hand and a little boy off to his first year of Hogwarts.

She had when it came down to it seen the light so to speak when it counted. She and Theo often wondered what would have happened if they had not, but as they watched their eldest child disappear on the scarlet steam engine they realized it did not matter. Pansy and Theodore Nott were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said a few changes, but not many. I hope you all enjoyed it please read and review.**


End file.
